Don't Give Up
by in VOGUE
Summary: Beep.. beep.. beep.. an infinity of rings that seemed to go on and on. Mitsuki calls Takuto, but he isn't there. Of course he isn't. She knew that. But she didn't want to sing, and all she could do was wish. Oneshot. Mitsuki x Takuto.


**Waaaii! My first FMwS fanfic AND my first fanfic at > ; I'm sort of nervous... I hope it's okay! Anyway, anyone who knows me knows I'm a sucker for Mitsuki x Takuto (and Takuto in general stabbed) Please review, and don't be afraid to critic me xP.**

**

* * *

**  
"Mitsuki-chan, where are you? The concert's starting in less than an hour!" Masami Ooshige called out. Her husband, Wakaouji Keiichi, followed closely behind. "Mitsuki-chaaaan!"

Ooshige shook her head. "It's always been a habit of that girl to run into some mischief before a concert." She raised her hands up in defeat. "Alright Mitsuki-chan, you win! Keiichi, ask Madoka-san to stall for us." She commanded, and her loyal husband nodded.

"MITSUKI-CHAAAAAN!"

A sigh. Footsteps. The creak of a door closing. That was all Mitsuki could hear behind the large crates that were concealing her from the rest of the world. It felt weird, performing without them… without Meroko, Izumi… and Takuto. Where was he, anyway? Why did he have to abandon her now? She did not want to sing. Not after _his_ disappearance. She had been devastated when Meroko and Izumi couldn't find him. Even more when Meroko had said he turned into a ghost.

She didn't want to sing. She wouldn't. She jammed her eyes shut and balled her hands into tight fists. She could sing. But she didn't want to. "Takuto, come back, or I won't sing." She silently threatened. She knew it was wishful thinking, but wishing was all she could do.

Not exactly sure what she was doing, she pushed a number on her cellphone and held the contraption to her ear.

Beep… Beep… Beep…

An infinity of rings that seemed to go on and on. The sound somehow scared her. And as expected, the voicemail came on. The final beep sounded, and her dry lips opened as she spoke.

"Takuto? Hi. It's Mitsuki. I… I guess you're not here. Well… how are you doing? Oh… yeah? That's great. Oh… me? I'm… I'm fine. I'm having my first concert ever since Full Moon disappeared. I'm not Full Moon anymore too… I'm just Mitsuki. I was kind of worried that people wouldn't accept me at first, but I've gained thousands of fans already, almost as much as when I was Full Moon. Thank God!"

She let out a hollow laugh.

"…Ooshige-san and Wakaouji-sensei are married now. And Nachi just proposed to Madoka-san a week ago, it's all over the tabloids. Izumi and Meroko, I've heard they're together too. They're all so happy, Takuto… and they act like nothing's happened." She gripped the cellphone tighter.

"But EVERYTHING's happened! It's like I'm the only one who knows you're gone! It's like I'm the only one who misses you!" Her eyes shut, she wiped the tears that were itching to escape her eyelashes.

She felt her brows crease into a hateful frown. "How can they… How can they just go on living like that? Even Wakaouji-sensei…" She whispered shakily. Why didn't anyone care? The world had just lost a wonderful person. Why was she the only one shedding tears?

"…I don't want to sing. Usually… you know, you and Meroko-chan and Izumi-san are sitting near the lighting watching over me. And I'm afraid that I'll mess up… and… I guess you're right, Takuto. I'm nothing but a wimp without you guys. I don't deserve any of this."

She paused, took a deep breath, and shuddered.

"…It's been so lonely without you. No one to sing with, no one to encourage me, no one to tease me," Mitsuki thought of the time they sang by the lake. Of their first 'date'. She laughed, and this time it was a sincere one. Her grip loosening, she dropped the phone on the floor.

"Mitsuki! Look here!" He had called to her.

"Ne?" She flicked a glance towards him, and found her precious pendant being slung over to the ocean. In horror, she ran into the cold waters and began to search for it.

"Takuto, you meanie!" She cried. "Why is Takuto always like… ah!" she had found the pendant, and rushed towards it. It turned out to be the special Shinigami whistle he had given her. She looked towards him, her confused face asking for an explanation.

"Silly! Don't give up so easily!" He grinned, laughing. Mitsuki remembered a rush of relief, happiness, and undescribable gratitude. It was at that point she truly felt grateful that Takuto was there.

But that was the past. He was gone now.

Mitsuki entwined a strand of her hair with her fingers. _'Don't give up so easily,'_ he had said. Slowly, she shut her eyelids and raised the cellphone to her ears once again.

"Kimi wo… suki ni natte… dorekurai… tatsu no kana…"

Slowly, bit by bit, she began to sing. Blossoming into the full moon.

"Kimochi… fukurande… yuku… bakari de…"

Takuto… Please come back. She longed for his embrace, and for his comforting words. However, she knew he wouldn't come today, or tomorrow, or the day after that. But until then… She won't give up so easily. She will keep singing. For her sake, and for his.

_Through my melody… find the light. Don't give up so easily, Takuto._

She smiled and stopped singing. "Hello, Takuto? I'll sing tonight. I hope you can hear me. I have to meet Ooshige-san now, so I need to go. And… Takuto? I'll try my best not to give in. I know you will too!" She smiled. "Don't give up!" She hung up and put the phone inside her coat, which she had hung near one of the racks.

And then she stood up. She was in tune with the world again, where everyone could see her, where she could touch everyone with the music that she was about to make.

But Mitsuki couldn't hear the almost inaudible voice of a certain someone.

"That's my girl," He whispered, and the phone turned off.


End file.
